


Voltron oneshot promots

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Muscle Kink, Public Sex, cross dressing, i'll update these as i go, pre-kerberos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: A gathering of one-shot stories and prompts. I take requests if you’d like to submit one to me on my tumblr SuccubustyKisses. I hold the right to turn down any request given but will try my best with any prompt and almost any pairing!





	1. Klance - aphrodisiacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s skin was on fire from the touch, tingling and hot causing his mind to start to drift into a pleasant haze. He opened his mouth to let out a groan, startling both of them when a loud, unintended moan came out instead. Lance’s hands froze and his eyes widened jaw dropping as he stared down at Keith, who had jerked upon releasing the sound to stare wide eyed back up at Lance, his pupils shining golden yellow in the castle lighting.
> 
> They stood frozen like that for what felt like an eternity before Keith shifted to look down, ensuring he didn’t slip again as backed away, his quest for escape renewed with further vigor now that he’d embarrassed himself. His whole body shuddered, tingling running up his arms as he pulled them away from Lance’s loose grip, he bit back another moan curling in on himself as he shifted to go around. He took a few steps towards the door, his mind slowly clearing, joy ringing through his veins at the thought of a successful escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 4ish chapters are from my failed attempts at participating in an entire kink month that i got overwhelmed in but i kept these cuz i liked them (and deleted the ones i didnt like)

“So, for dessert today we have a special treat! While we were down on the swap moon earlier today Lance and I stumbled across something very special.” Hunk was beaming as he held the covered dish teasingly in front of his fellow paladins. They all looked curious, Lance was just brimming with excitement and pride at having helped with the whole dessert. He watched everyone’s face in turn as Hunk placed the tray in the center of the table and pulled off the lid.

“Oh my god. Hunk, is that candy?” Pidge brightened up instantly grabbing a few truffles from the large pile and stuffing one in their mouth with an exaggerated noise of pleasure. Shiro quickly followed Pidge’s example barely resisting making a sound like theirs as he savored the sweet taste in his mouth, a look of pure bliss on his face.

Soon everyone was chewing away at their second, third, or fifth piece in Pidge’s case. Keith looking almost confused at shrinking pile as he swallowed his second piece. “This is good and all, but Hunk, you’ve made candy for us before. What makes this time so special?”

Lance shoved Keith with his shoulder as he reached for a handful, beaming at the happiness on everyone else’s face. “Because when I was shopping with Hunk I found earth food!! Apparently a nearby planet got ahold of some pits and planted them and now their whole planet runs off cherry production! Hunk and I bought a bunch and worked together to make these chocolate covered cherries for you!”

“WHAT?” Keith was on his feet, face pale and the chocolate that was on his hand now crushed and dripping glaze onto the table.

Hunk swallowed the piece in his mouth and explained. “Lance pitted the cherries while I made the chocolate like recipe I found and the cherry glaze then together we dipped them, it was a lot of fun, next time we should all do it together! Surely even Shiro can’t mess up dipping a cherry in glaze then covering it in chocolate!”

Shiro looked momentarily offended at Hunk before shrugging. “That’s fair. Keith sit back down.”

Keith just paled further looking a sickly ghost shade at this point. Eyes wide and pupils dilated as he stared at the chocolates. “So they’re made from real earth cherries?”

“Well not technically, they came from planet Tzinek and the Tzinekians call them Charmburks there but they’re originally grown from seeds that came from earth.” Hunk supplied before reaching for another drawing back only when Pidge snatched it away first with a growl.

“Sit down and enjoy the fruits of my labor with the rest of the team. You can surely taste my love in every bite.” Lance winked at Allura who effectively ignored him nibbling on another candy looking slightly horrified at Pidge stuffing down their twelfth chocolate.

Keith shook his head. “I gotta go.” He turned from the table, stumbling when his foot caught his chair in his haste but recovering easily and swiftly exiting the room the door sliding shut behind him.

“Whats with him?” Hunk asked scooting the tray away from Pidge before they made themselves sick.

“Maybe he had to shit?” Lance shrugged watching Pidge contemplate between climbing over Hunk to get more candy or just giving in so they don’t regret it later.

“Lance…” Shiro gives Lance an unamused look reaching out to grab one more chocolate before standing to leave himself. Lance just shrugs and leans back in his chair, happy Hunk let him help make MOST of his friends so happy about having a piece of earth.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance sighed looking over at the lights of his alien alarm clock. It read out foreign symbols Pidge had made a guide for so they could attempt to keep as close to human timing as possible. The symbols flickered switching to whole new ones showing it around the time they’d deemed to be about 3am on the castle ship. Accepting his fate that tonight was going to be one of the nights where he didn’t get any sleep he pushed his feet off the bed tucking them into his blue lion slippers and pulling his headphones off placing them beside his clock before shuffling to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash the goo off his face.

A few moment later he was out his door shuffling down the hallway with a yawn figuring he’ll find something to pass the time before everyone else wakes up and he can pretend he slept. Moving along to the silent hum of the ship he startled when he heard noise from behind one of the doors. Calming his heart he straightened out his pajamas mostly just for the sake of movement and stalling after his surprise before looking at the door where more noise came through. A loud clanging he associated with fighting, thankfully in the training room. _Guess I wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep tonight._

He put his hand on the panel waiting for the whoosh of air as the door opened and he walked inside stopping just far enough in the room that the door didn’t hit him as it slid closed behind him. The training room was hot, and it smelled of sweat and metal, and Lance watched from the sidelines as Keith took down the gladiator bot he’d been standing off against before calling to end the simulation.

Keith’s movements looked stiff, and he panted so heavily Lance could see his shoulders moving from across the room. He moved across the room where he had a spot set up with pouches of water, four lay empty and five more waiting for consumption, and a towel. He grabbed the towel patting delicately at his face like it hurt to touch it before letting out a groan and grabbing a pouch stabbing it with a straw and turning, dropping it with an undignified squeak as his eyes locked with Lance’s.

Lance raised his hand in a slight wave “uh… hey man, can’t sleep?”

Keith’s brows furrowed and he leaned down to snatch his drink. “Go away Lance.”

“What the quiznak dude?” Lance stomped across the room quickly getting right up in Keith’s face. “I come in here trying to be a peaceful friend and you just tell me to go away? Well maybe YOU should be the one going away Mr. Grumpypants!” He pressed his finger to Keith’s chest, digging it slightly in for emphasis as he glared down at mussed black hair.

The gasp that came from Keith at the touch caused both men to flinch, Lance pulling his hand away confusing knitting his brows. Keith stepped back, intent on shifting around Lance and darting for escape, but his foot landed on an empty pouch on the floor and slid causing him to fall backwards eyes closing tight ready for impact.

The impact came, but not as he expected. Instead of cold hard floor connecting with his backside he felt warmth around him as arms wrapped around his body pulling him up onto his feet quickly. A warm tingling sensation followed every touch as the arms moved slowly back around his body, gripping his arms just under his sleeves. “You okay man? I know you’ve been in here for a while but you don’t look too good and you skin feels really hot. Maybe you’ve caught a fever or something, you want me to help you get into a pod?” Lance slouched down, hands moving up and down Keith’s upper arm in what he hoped was a comforting motion as he tried to catch the other’s eye.

Keith’s skin was on fire from the touch, tingling and hot causing his mind to start to drift into a pleasant haze. He opened his mouth to let out a groan, startling both of them when a loud, unintended moan came out instead. Lance’s hands froze and his eyes widened jaw dropping as he stared down at Keith, who had jerked upon releasing the sound to stare wide eyed back up at Lance, his pupils shining golden yellow in the castle lighting.

They stood frozen like that for what felt like an eternity before Keith shifted to look down, ensuring he didn’t slip again as backed away, his quest for escape renewed with further vigor now that he’d embarrassed himself. His whole body shuddered, tingling running up his arms as he pulled them away from Lance’s loose grip, he bit back another moan curling in on himself as he shifted to go around. He took a few steps towards the door, his mind slowly clearing, joy ringing through his veins at the thought of a successful escape.

Lance turned reaching out to grab Keith’s wrist, watching closely as a shudder went through his body ending with him standing, facing away, as still as he could. “Keith? You clearly aren’t okay. Forget about our rivalry for a moment and let me help you feel better.”

Keith took a deep breath, trying to ignore the warmth coursing through his veins. “We never had a rivalry that was all one sided from you! Now go away and stop touching me!” He jerked at his wrist scowling when it didn’t break free, his head turning to send a glare behind him.

“Keith, your eyes are weird. Is this a Galra thing? Should I go get Coran?” Lance ignored Keith’s glare and light tugs at his hand, keeping his fingers wrapped around his wrists so he could ensure Keith wasn’t just going to run off to pass out somewhere in the castle where it’ll take hours to find him.

“Please.” Keith’s glare turned into a look of desperation as he pulled weakly at his arm, his body too exhausted from hours fighting gladiators to try to calm it down. His heart was pounding. “Please just let me go Lance.”

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” Lance was stubborn. Keith groaned, too distracted by the haze filling his senses to be stubborn back.

“Cherries make me… well they… they get me…” Keith was rambling, voice barely there as he tried to find a way to explain what was going on. “back on earth, whenever I had cherries, I had to… well… they make me SENSITIVE.”

Lance blinked, tilting his head as he watched Keith slouch in defeat, following his line of vision to where his own fingers wrapped around pale flesh. “Sensitive?” Keith simply nodded, eyes not leaving their place of contact. “Like, you get all emotional or…. Oh…. OH!!”

Keith shifted to look back up as realization crossed Lance’s face. Blue eyes looked down at his hand wrapped around his wrist then up to meet with his eyes before moving back up again. “Lance-“

“Cherries are an aphrodisiac for you aren’t they?” His thumb moved to rub against the inside of Keith’s wrist causing him to let out a full body shudder. Lance’s eyes were practically sparkling as he looked back up at Keith. “You’re not sick, you’re just really horny!”

In a burst of energy Keith jerked his hand away clutching it to his chest. “Yes Lance. I’m horny. I’m hot, I’m bothered, my blood feels like its on fire whenever I get touched, and my dick has been uncomfortably hard for HOURS while I tried to exhaust myself enough to ignore it and sleep and its all because of you and those stupid cherries!”

“Let me help you.” Lance still looked like he was walking on air as he stepped closer, invading into Keith’s personal space but not quite touching him, hand hovering just over his arm. “If this is all my fault, then let me take responsibility to make you feel better.”

Keith looked offended and confused barely resisting the urge to back away again. “I’m not some charity case Lance. I don’t need your help I’m perfectly fine taking care of mys-“

“But I want to help.” Blue eyes softened from excitement to a look Keith had never seen before looking down at him. “Keith, let me help you.”

Keith’s mouth felt dry as he swallowed hard before slowly, barely, nodding. Lance let out a whoop of excitement not much different from when he’s enjoying a joyride in his lion before grabbing Keith’s hand, tangling their fingers together and running out of the room yanking him down the hall behind him. They moved quickly down the hall stopping only for a second waiting for the door to slide open before Lance rushed into his room pulling Keith in behind him and slamming his hand on the panel to shut the door.

Lance turned from the door, the grin on his face softening as he pulled his hand away taking a step back to make sure they weren’t accidentally touching in any way. “I have wanted to- I mean… ah fuck. Keith, are you absolutely sure you’re okay with this? I don’t want you to come out of this later hating me.”

Keith blinked, took a step back to give himself more room to think. Looking anywhere but at Lance as he thought it over. _I’m in Lance’s room. He wants to help me. I’m hot, and hard, and I just want to be touched… and Lance wants to touch me. But do I want him to?_

Lance watched with baited breath as Keith’s face showed emotions from confusion, to irritation, back to confusion, then suddenly his eyes widened, the yellow of his pupils almost taking over the violet as his head jerked to meet with Lance’s, they looked terrified. Lance sighed. _Guess I got my answer._ And with slow steps, his shoulders hunching in defeat, he moved away from the door giving Keith a wide berth so he would feel safe to leave on his own.

Keith watched Lance move across the room before sitting on his bed slouching down like someone had just taken his last piece of candy and there was nothing he could do about it. He shifted while he watched, brows knitting together in confusion at the sad look practically melting Lance into a depressed puddle on his bed. “Lance…”

“Nah, it’s cool. I get ya. Go on and do your thing man, I won’t stop you. I’m cool. Coolie cool cool. Cool as a cucumber. Here. Just… take care of yourself Keith… okay?” Lance looked up, eyes looking a mix of sadness and worry before widening in shock as Keith moved forward, fingers moving into brown hair to tug his head back and place a hard, painful kiss on his lips.

After what felt like an eternity, but was really only a few ticks Keith pulled back, licking his lips. His fingers loosened their grip but didn’t let go. “You talk too much.”

Lance’s eyes wide with shock stared into his own before a smile spread across his face, his hands moving up to rest on Keith’s waist over his shirt. “Is that a yes?”

“No, it’s a ‘if you don’t hurry up and make me feel good like you promised I’ll show you how Its done.’ Or do you need me to show you how its done?” Keith raised an eyebrow, cheeks flushing at the warmth moving through him at the contact even with his shirt between them.

Apparently Lance didn’t need to be shown as he quickly yanked Keith down on his lap moving his hands inside his shirt to swirl against the soft skin underneath. Keith shuddered back arching at the fingers pressing hot against his flesh sending tingles up his spine quickly followed by a moan as Lance leaned into him pressing them closer together to run his tongue along the juncture of his neck, nosing his jaw and making a path up to his ear.

His fingers moved up inside his shirt tracing over each bump of Keith’s ribs before moving over his nipples causing another embarrassingly loud moan to escape. Keith felt Lance’s grin on his skin as his hands moved rubbing against his nipples again before pinching the sensitive nubs and rolling them between his thumb and pointer fingers. Keith squirmed in his lap, feeling heat like electricity moving up to his head and down to his dick, twitching and dripping tucked into the waistband of his pants where he shoved it during his training earlier.

Blunt teeth nibbled on Keith’s earlobe before moving away, both hands stopping their torturous movements on his chest to yank his shirt up over his head and drop it on the floor. Lance moved back in quickly his torturous tongue licking over one nipple before his teeth followed in a soft nip then moving to do the same to the other. Keith squirmed at the attention, biting his lip to try and hold the sounds in as one hand wrapped around his waist pulling him impossibly closer, the other hand moving slowly up his spine. “Lance. Please-“ he whimpered his mind going blank as the hand on his spine reached the back of his head grabbing a fistful of dark hair and pulling his head back.

Lance’s grin was practically feral as he moved back up to place a soft kiss on Keith’s throat. “What is it Keith?”

“Touch me.” Keith was breathing hard, trying to squirm, to rut against Lance’s still clothed body, but finding very little space to move in from the arms wrapped firmly around him.

Teeth grazed his neck. “But I am touching you Keith, can’t you feel it?”

Keith groaned “touch my dick asshole.”

The teeth dug into his neck causing a yelp turned moan it was followed by a tongue swiping across the sensitive flesh. “Is that a request Keith?”

Keith growled, loud and rumbling from his chest. “It’s a demand Lance. Touch my dick already before I jam it down your throat just to shut you up.”

Lance hummed, practically a purr of pleasure, and released his hold on Keith quickly unfastening his pants and shoving them down enough to pull the rest of Keith’s cock out. He glanced down taking in the sight of it, his hands moving slowly up the length. Then carefully moving the foreskin down before swirling his palm over the dripping tip. He pulled his hand away watching the string of precum connecting up to his hand. His tongue darted out licking his lips as he moved his hand back down, one hand started a steady rhythm up and down the shaft while the other moved down squirming into the still there cloth to press into Keith’s balls.

Keith’s head was thrown back, eyes wide as pleasure took over his brain erasing any and all thoughts other than the feel of Lance’s fingers on his overheated skin. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time before Keith’s body was twitching, a hum of pleasure spreading through his veins like wildfire while his balls tightened up right before he released splashing cum on Lance’s sleep shirt and his own chest and pants.

His head fell to Lance’s shoulder and he panted watching as Lance pulled one hand out of his pants before moving the other up his chest, through a splatter slowly oozing down his flesh, and into his own mouth. They both let out a groan at that, Keith for seeing Lance licking at his cum, and Lance for the enjoyment of the slightly sweet taste on his tongue.

They sat like that for a few moments before Lance opened his eyes looking down at Keith’s still hard dick bobbing between them with his hard breaths. “Keith, you’re still hard. Like… you didn’t even ATTEMPT to go down.”

“Yeah…” Keith’s voice was quiet, just above a whisper.

“Should I keep going?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Lance moved quickly flipping them to press Keith’s back against the bed, pressing a soft kiss on his lips before moving to dig in a drawer making a pleased ah-ha when he found what he was looking for. He placed the bottle on the bed next to Keith’s head before pushing himself up to pull his soiled shirt off and throw it down with Keith’s. Then he grabbed the bottle and leaned back down, moving down as he went, stopping only to lick every bit of cum off Keith’s heated chest before moving on to his destination.

Keith was a mess, mouth open letting out moans and whimpers with every touch to his flesh. He moved obediently wherever Lance pushed him to, lifting his hips quickly to help remove the rest of the fabric from his flesh. Both of them cursing when they realized he was still wearing his boots. But Lance put the item in his hand down and quickly untied them yanking them off and onto the floor along with the rest of his clothes.

All clothes, except his own pants, now out of his way Lance lifted one of Keith’s legs up nipping at his ankle before slowly leaning down, moving up his leg and moving the leg back down as he licked, kissed, and bit a trail up his leg, stopping at his thigh to suck a dark mark into it. Satisfied with the mark he moved on picking up the bottle of lube he found in a space sex shop on a swap moon a few months back. A find he was excited for then but thrilled for now. He poured some of the slick liquid onto his fingers rubbing his thumb around it to warm it up and spread it out better, his mouth returning to its path up Keith’s thigh before reaching his dick. He licked slowly up the shaft with a pleased hum at the loud moan that came with it, using his clean hand he followed his mouth up helping stabilize it from Keith’s movements.

Keith curled his toes as lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, a tongue swirling around it then slowly moving down, then back up again fingers following behind in a steady grip. He barely even noticed the touch on his ass, moving along the crack until it found his hole, too focused on the movements on the front part of his body. At lest until one of the fingers moved pushing deep inside of him causing his hips to jerk forward, the hand following them not letting him escape.

All movement was still, Lance’s lips still wrapped around his dick, about halfway down, his tongue still pressed against the base, and his other hand just ahead of them. His finger, still slick, still inside of Keith. Seconds passed and slowly Keith settled down, his hips moving back onto the bed and Lance pulled up looking down at him. Concern in his eyes. “Is this okay?” He wiggled his invading finger a bit for emphasis.

Keith thought, then slowly nodded, wiggling his hips a bit to try and get used to the feeling. He took a slow steady breath letting it out before nodding again, more sure. “Yeah. Yeah Lance. I’m good. This is… this is good.” Lance stared at him for a few moment longer, eyes locked with his until he slowly nodded himself and moved back down to return to what he was doing.

He moved back to Keith’s dick, licking at the tip before taking it back in his mouth, returning to what he was doing quickly. After a few passes down and back up again Lance started moving his other hand, the finger inside of Keith moving slowly in and out in sync with the movements of his head. Before long Keith was relaxing into it, back to letting out moans. They were quieter, more breathy, and instead of squirming he just dug his nails into the blankets.

Satisfied with Keith’s more relaxed state Lance decided to move on, pressing a second finger along with the first moving them both in and spreading them slowly apart sending jolts of pain turned pleasure through Keith. Lance kept up his careful movements, swirling his tongue while he scissored his fingers around, pulling out while his head moved down, then pushing back in as his head moved back up.

This went on long enough that Keith was relaxing again before Lance added a third finger and started moving them around with purpose. It only took a few seconds for Lance to find what he was looking for causing Keith to Jerk letting out a long moan. He practically attacked the spot with his fingers, moving his head back to kiss and lick along Keith’s cock until Keith was back to squirming and moaning loudly.

Satisfied he pulled his fingers out, stopped his attention on Keith’s dick and moved up to press their foreheads together. He waited until Keith opened his eyes, hazy and unfocused, pupils still tinted yellow but darker now. “Keith.” Keith only hummed. Lance raised a brow pulling back a little to see his whole face better. “Keith look at me.”

Dark eyes rolled then blinked before settling in a pitiful attempt at at stubborn glare up at Lance. “What?”

“I want to fuck you.”

Keith’s blink was slow, his reply drawn out. “What?”

Lance sighed moving his clean hand up to cup his cheek, rubbing his thumb along his lip. “I want to fuck you Keith. I want to put my dick inside of you and slam into you so hard you’re screaming my name.”

“Oh… kay…” Keith still looked out of it and Lance groaned.

“Keith, can I fuck you?”

A growl rumbled up from Keith’s chest and his eyes cleared quick enough to cause Lance to blink in confusion at the glare meeting his own eyes. “I said okay Lance. Now shut up and fuck me before I change my mind.”

Blue eyes widened then narrowed with a grin as he pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s sweat slicked forehead and pushed himself up shoving his pants down to his knees. “Well shit you don’t have to tell me twice.” He snatched at the lube dumping more than he needed on himself until he was a slippery mess before tossing the bottle aside.

“Technically I did.” Keith retorts as he feels Lance move along his crack, searching until it finds his hole, pressing slowly against it. They lock eyes again and Lance opens his mouth but Keith cuts him off with a scowl. “If you ask me one more time I’m going to say no and leave.”

Lance chuckles then leans in kissing chapped lips, tender from Keith biting at them. He presses in slowly, stopping every time he feels Keith’s breathing hitch until he’s fully inside. He squirms for a moment, hands moving down his body to wrap around his hips and pull him up into an easier position. He pulls back from the kiss, confident smirk on his lips and eyebrow wiggling causing Keith to snort before he pulls back and slams back in hard at a different angle.

Keith’s back arches, his hands moving around on the bed searching for a good grip as Lance pulls out and moved back in again and again each time slightly different. Keith is breathing hard as Lance leans down closer to him slamming in again, finally finding what he’s looking for as Keith’s whole body jerks and he moans out. A look of pure satisfaction crossed Lance’s face as he pulls out and slams in against the same spot again and again moving faster but just as hard.

Lance moves one hand up Keith’s side rubbing at his nipple for a moment before moving on to his arm pulling it up and around him, the other arm following its partner until Keith is clinging tight to Lance’s back, dull nails digging into tan flesh. With a nod to himself Lance shifts slightly moving his hand to prop himself up and tucking his head into Keith’s neck, breathing in hard pants as Keith moans in his ear.

He feels the squeezing around him and bites his own lip his movements faltering for a second as he fights to hold it in waiting. When he doesn’t get what he wants he opens his mouth, licking his lips before he tries to talk. “Come on Keith, baby. You know what I want. I told you what I want. Just give it to me and I’ll help you get off again.”

Keith was moaning small and wordlessly until he herd the words whispered into his ear. “Fuck, Lance. Please, please Lance I’m so close.”

Lance’s hips slammed in even harder his hand moving up to wrap around Keith’s dick pumping it quickly and erratically as his hips jerked. The thrusts became more shallow, less rhythmic and Keith could hear Lance letting out breathy moans in his ear. With one more hard thrust Lance’s hips jerked and Keith felt him release inside of him. His hand moved better now that his hips slowed into a shallow press, thumb swirling on the tip and then moving back down and up again. It only took a few more strokes before Keith’s back was arched further and he came again.

They both stopped moving, Lance holding himself up off of Keith’s chest on shaking arms as Keith’s own arms gripped tightly around him. After a while their breathing settled down and Keith let his arms drop to his sides. Lance pulled out slowly shifting off of Keith to stand letting his pants fall to the floor as he walked on unsteady legs to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and dampened it wiping himself off as he walked back over to Keith. He leaned over being gentle as he could as he attempted to clean around Keith’s hole, much to the now sleepy man’s protest. After he was satisfied with that he licked up a spot of cum on his chest before moving to clean up the rest with the washcloth then throwing it aside and moving back into the bed wrapping his arm around Keith and pulling him close, burying his nose in his hair.

He drifted off to the sound of Keith’s soft snoring hoping he wouldn’t regret this in the morning, and also planning another trip to the swap moon so he could get his own private stash of cherries.


	2. Keith/Black - Dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I do. Just as I know the things that go through your mind. I have seen how you look at some of your fellow Paladins. Seen in your mind how you want to make them yours. Your own loyal pack. But, even more than that, I’ve seen how you want THEM to make YOU theirs.” Black Shiro walked a circle around Keith, leaning in to talk low in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mention of Keith/Hunk, Keith/Lance, and Keith/Shiro. So here's your warning. 
> 
> Also i'm not very good at dirty talk. So forgive me.

Keith sat, feeling the mechanical hum around him, eyes closed and focused. He took a breath in slowly, let it back out even slower. His hands twitched where they were settled on Black’s controls. He took another breath just like the last counting backwards from five. Right before he hit one he felt it. The pull, almost like someone was prodding through his skull into his brain. 

Dark eyes opened looking around him. No longer in the cockpit of the Black Lion, but, technically still there. He was standing in the middle of space, the sky purple and speckled with stars and planets out of his reach. The ground was like a mirror reflecting everything above it including himself. He turned slowly eyes searching the endless darkness. 

“Back so soon Paladin?” Keith turned to look up at the towering see through version of Black in front of him. The lion crouched down as low as it could eyes sparkling as a voice sounding identical to Shiro’s whispered through his brain. “Here I thought now that we’d found your Shiro you’d be spending your time with him.” 

Keith reached up placing a hand on the Lion’s nose, scowling when it passed right through the translucent form bringing a chuckle out of it. “I’m not… that’s not Shiro?”

Black tilted it’s head slightly. “Oh? And why do you say this?”

“He’s not… right…” Keith clenched his fist pacing as he spoke. “He doesn’t lead the same, he tells us to put ourselves in danger rather than try to avoid it. His hair style is so bad the Shiro I know would have been embarrassed of it… and he doesn’t… interact right… plus YOU rejected him! That’s proof enough!” 

Keith could swear he saw the robotic lion smiling. “Proof enough that I found someone I work better with maybe. Your reasons are all things that seem to be easily changeable in you humans. Who is to say he did not just change?”

Keith kept pacing, his hand tapping against his hip as he thought how to explain. “He just isn’t right Black. He keeps to himself more, doesn’t touch me like its no big deal like he used to… no hands on the shoulders or nudges with his elbow when I do something he wants me to see him silently disapproving of… he doesn’t smile, not like he did back then… and he doesn’t… he doesn’t talk to me… like you do.”

The lion chuckled, its form rippling like soft waves on water, shrinking down until it looked like Shiro standing in front of Keith. Still transparent, eyes still glowing yellow, and ears and teeth much more pointed. “Just because I can look like your Shiro does not make me him Paladin.” 

“I know that.”

“So you have come to continue your search for your Shiro then? Not convinced the one you saved is him?” Black Shiro waved his mechanical hand in the air like he were spinning away nonsense. 

Keith stopped pacing and bit his lip. “Not exactly.”

“You know I can easily see everything in your mind.” The yellow eyes flashed watching him with a predatory gaze. 

“I know.” Keith nodded, cheeks slightly pink. 

“Is this what you wish of me to do, Paladin of mine? Look into your mind and tell you why you’re actually here?” A smirk played across Black Shiro’s lips. “Or do you think I can guess it?” 

Keith licked suddenly dry lips. “I’m sure you already know.”

“I do. Just as I know the things that go through your mind. I have seen how you look at some of your fellow Paladins. Seen in your mind how you want to make them yours. Your own loyal pack. But, even more than that, I’ve seen how you want THEM to make YOU theirs.” Black Shiro walked a circle around Keith, leaning in to talk low in his ear. “You had a dream of the yellow one recently. How you want him to lift you up like you weigh nothing and press you against a wall.” 

Keith’s breathing hitched but he stayed silent and still as Black Shiro continued. “You want the yellow one to run his mouth over every part of your body, don’t you?” Keith nodded and Black Shiro continued. “You want him to move your body around like it’s a toy made for his own personal use. ‘You taste so good Keith, better than cookies and crème ice cream. I have to have more.’” Hunk’s voice comes out of Shiro’s mouth which is a bit unnerving but, returns to normal as black continues. 

“And the blue one. You want him to dominate you Keith. You think of letting him win when you fight so you can feel him press you hard into the ground. Yes, you want him to gloat about how he owns you, to dig his knee into your back as he holds your hands still, leaning in from behind you.” Black Shiro moves around Keith to stand behind him, leaning in to whisper in his ear, this time his voice like Lance’s “take that Mullet. I own you. Now that you lost, I think I’ll take my prize.”

Keith shudders, biting his lower lip as Black Shiro continues in Shiro’s voice. “Yes… and you want your Shiro to watch all of this. You want him to praise you when you’ve been a good obedient pet, and to punish you when you act out, you want to feel his hand smack against your back side. You wonder how good the metal one will feel compared to the flesh. How the glow of his attack would feel as if connects with your flesh. As he tells you what a naughty pet you’ve been. Have you been a naughty pet Keith?”

Keith nods over enthusiastically. His breath coming harder. “Yes, Shiro. I’ve been bad.”

“Do you think I should punish you?”

“Yes, Shiro, how else will I learn?” Keith closed his eyes head dropping back. 

Black Shiro circled around the front. “You’re such a slutty boy at heart, aren’t you Keith?” He didn’t expect a reply, especially after the moan escaped Keith’s lips. “You want to be dominated, controlled, kept as a pet. You want them to run their hands through your hair, to press you against hard surfaces, to tease you with their touch until you’re begging for them to enter you.”

Keith’s whole body was shaking at this point, his hands clutched into fists. “Maybe some will take pity on your begging and give you release. Do you want to release Keith?” Black Shiro tilted his head at the shaking form in front of him. Keith nodded, Black scoffed. “I’m sorry I can’t hear you. What do you want Keith.”

Keith moaned quietly before opening his mouth, voice as shaky as his astral form now was. “Yes. Please. I want to get off on just your words. I want to know you control me, mind body and spirit. I want to be your pet Shiro. Please, please Shiro.”

“You may release.” 

Keith jerked, feeling like he fell out of his chair, eyes wide open to see he was still sitting in the cockpit of the Black Lion. Hands still on the controls where he left them. The only change being the cooling stain soaking into his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish i could have a robot lion talk dirty to me.


	3. Hance - public & sthenolagnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance blinked slowly, his confused head tilt coming back. “But Hunk, the closest thing to affection they did was put an arm around my shoulder. You do that to me all the time.”
> 
> “Well that’s because I like you!” Hunk was making an extra effort to look everywhere but Lance at this point. “And I know how much you like men with muscles… I mean I’ve watched you fawn over Shiro even before we met him… and I didn’t… want them… to take you away from me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got frisky with this one and did two of the kinks! I hope you like it!!

The people of Koulatem were huge. Males and females almost identical in features. Both had bodies twice the height of Lance, and muscular arms as big as his torso, if not bigger. Their skin was different, the males were a pale lavender while the females shone a vibrant aqua blue. They had no easily seen differences otherwise, both had chests that were muscular, no sign of breasts like on more human creatures, and they wore similar clothing, tight showing every curve and crease. 

Lance was smitten the moment he saw them, and even more as they seemed to go along with his flirtatious play and jostle compliments and puns back and forth with him. Lance was in his zone, grinning and excited, practically sparkling with excitement as he accepted a drink handed to him and continued his exaggerated stories of battle to the crowd around him. 

The more they interacted the more the Koulatemites touched. They were either a very touch oriented race, or they were serious in their flirting. The fact that none of them had touched Hunk, and from his and Pidge’s observations didn’t really touch with anyone other than their designated partners made it pretty obvious to Hunk which one it was. Brown eyes narrowed at the six lavender fingers moving up Lance’s tan arm. 

The hand stopped, large thumb pressing against Lance’s neck, rubbing lightly. Hunk had had enough. He downed the rest of his drink pushing past the Koulatemite who was talking to him and Pidge and marching over to the crowd. He pushed through not so gracefully to stand in front of his fellow Paladin, eyes practically boring holes in the hand around Lance’s shoulder. “Hunk! Buddy!! Good to see you! It’s like I haven’t seen any of you guys all night!” 

“Must be because you’re being such a social butterfly. Anyway, Allura wants to talk to you for a minute, come on I’ll show you where she is.” Hunk held out his hand which Lance contemplated for a moment, head tilted in confusion, before grinning and stepping away from the Koulatemite and lacing his fingers with Hunk’s. Hunk beams, pulling Lance behind him and away from the people through the large theater like building not even bothering to look behind him until he’s up a flight of steps and through a door onto one of the balconies over the party below. 

Lance looked around brows knitting together in confusion before turning to his friend. “So if Allura wanted to talk to me, why are we up here, when she’s down there?” He points down to the floor below where Allura stands talking with a group of sparkly decorated Koulatemites. 

Hunk scratched at the back of his head nervously “well uh… that’s because I kinda…” he looked at Lance, giving the best guilty puppy face he could muster. “I may have lied about that part.” 

“Hunk!!” Lance pressed a hand to his chest in mock horror. “You NEVER lie!! Who are you and what have you done with my Hunk! He is a sweet cinnamon roll and I will not stand for it if you’ve hurt him! Even if you are just as handsome as he is.”

“I wish you’d stop calling me that it just makes me miss Cinnabon all the more.” Hunk pouted before looking down at the people below. “And I did it to get you away from those people. They were all over you!”

Lance blinked slowly, his confused head tilt coming back. “But Hunk, the closest thing to affection they did was put an arm around my shoulder. You do that to me all the time.”

“Well that’s because I like you!” Hunk was making an extra effort to look everywhere but Lance at this point. “And I know how much you like men with muscles… I mean I’ve watched you fawn over Shiro even before we met him… and I didn’t… want them… to take you away from me.” 

“Awwww Hunk!! Your muscles are like a thousand times better than anyone down there. I mean so what if they can probably throw me through this ceiling. You have the strength to crush me with ease, and all you do is give the best hugs in the world! Even when I wish you’d give me a little bit more.” Realizing his hand was still holding on to Hunk’s Lance grinned and tugged hard on it taking the other man by surprise and causing him to pull off kilter and turn to look at him. Before Hunk could react Lance bounced right up into his face and planted a soft quick kiss on his lips. 

Hunk’s whole face brightened to an impossible shade of red. “Lance!”

Lance grins “hey Hunk, wanna do something fun?”

Hunk’s eyes narrowed and he shifted back a step from Lance. “Not really. Every time we do something you deem fun we both get in trouble.”

Lance’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “We only get in trouble if we get caught. So, what do you say Hunk, in for some fun?” 

Hunk hesitated, tapping his fingers from his free hand on the railing as he looked down at his friends in the crowd, seemingly oblivious to their escape from the party. “Okay, what is this fun thing to do?” 

Lance’s grin was wicked as he pulled on the hand he was holding captive again, yanking it down and pressing it against the front of his pants where Hunk felt the not so subtle twitch of growing interest. “Me.” 

“Lance no, someone will see us and you are anything but quiet!” Hunk was bright red again. 

“You’ll just have to keep me quiet.” Lance waggled his eyebrows pulling Hunk back into the dark part of the balcony. “And no one will see us here.” 

Hunk looked at the balcony where he couldn’t see anyone anymore, then at the door, shut tightly, before looking back at Lance nervously. “You promise to keep quiet?” 

Lance’s grin was blinding as he moved, neglecting to answer and instead wrapping his arms around Hunk’s neck pulling him into a kiss he quickly deepens with a swipe of his tongue. Hunk nervously kisses back, slowly calming down as they continue to kiss with no one walking in on them. Feeling more confident his arms snake around Lance’s waist and pulls him in close pressing their chests together. 

Lance groans his hands moving down to rub along Hunk’s chest. “God, Hunk. You really are perfect you know that?” Lance speaks between kisses letting out another pleased sound as Hunk’s arms tighten around him in response. 

“Lance you promised you’d be quiet. We haven’t even started anything and you’re already making noises.” Hunk pulled away and Lance pouted. 

“Technically I didn’t promise. And besides, I told you to keep me quiet.” Lance’s hands moved down Hunk’s chest, pulling at the button on his pants until it popped open, keeping eye contact the whole time. 

Hunk sighed. “Fine.” He reached up untying his headband and holding it in front of Lance. “We can at least muffle the sound enough that no one should hear you unless they’re right outside the door. Now open up.” Lance complied and Hunk pushed the strip of cloth into his mouth Tying a bow at the back of his head. “Good?” 

Lance winked in reply his hand dipping into the now opened waistband and palming at the growing bulge there. He let out a pleased sound, his eyes shooting down to look at what his hand was doing as he pulled Hunk’s half hard dick out. Lance practically purred as his fingers wrapped around the thickening member rubbing up the length, stopping to circle his thumb around the head before moving back down and up again. He kept doing this until Hunk was fully hard nervously side eyeing the door before his whole body froze up. 

Lance looked over his shoulder worried upon seeing the door still closed tight he looked back at Hunk, question in his eyes. Hunk looked down at Lance, hands moving to wrap around his upper arms. “Lance. We don’t have any Lube! We can’t do this without Lube!!! What are we going to do?” Lance rolled his eyes using his hand not wrapped around Hunk to wrangle himself awkwardly out of his own pants and, with both hands, presses them against each other as best he can and runs his hands down, bucking his hips up lightly. 

“Oh! Okay. Okay we can… I HAVE AN IDEA!!” Hunk grins brightly crouching down causing Lance to lose his hold. Before Lance can make any sort of protest Hunk grabs him by the back of his knees and lifts. turning to press his back against the wall. “There we go. Do the thing with both your hands again.” 

Lance was in heaven, being held up like it was nothing, seeing the muscles in Hunk’s arms bulge out to hold his weight. He squirmed a bit until they were lined up next to each other as much as he could and wrapped both hands around them giving a squeeze. As soon as Hunk felt the hand around him he thrust forward, fucking into Lance’s hands with a satisfied sigh. 

Lance was quickly devolving into a mess, drool dribbling out around the soaked cloth in his mouth as sounds fought to escape as much as they could. Hunk kept going, moving steadily harder and faster, completely forgetting his anxiety about being in public and closing his eyes to follow the pleasure of the fingers wrapped around him and the dick pressed against him. Lance was squirming now, pumping his own hips the best he could while in Hunk’s hold. A slight quiver going through his body right before he lets out a loud moan, barely muffled by the cloth, and cums on his hands and shirt. The slickness of the cum making his movements easier Hunk quickly follows. 

They stay that way, Hunk still holding up Lance, shirt splattered with the mixture of their release, their foreheads pressed together breath mixing as they slowly caught their breath. Slowly their heart rate calms down and Hunk gently sets Lance on his feet. Making sure he’s good and steady before tucking himself back in his pants. 

Lance stared down at his soiled shirt scowling around the headband still in his mouth before sighing and putting himself away. Hunk’s blush was light and his face apologetic as he moved to untie the band and stuffing it into his pocket. “What do you say we sneak out of this party and I make us something sweet?” 

Lance beamed. “Only if you do it shirtless and let me wear your shirt.” 

Hunk grins back holding out his hand. “Deal!”

Lance laces their fingers together with a smug wink. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is a precious angel and i want a cinnabon...


	4. Shieth - Role Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The corner of Shiro’s lips quirks up and he waits in silence for Keith to make whatever move he’d planned. Not being one to disappoint Keith unbuttoned his pants shoving them down to the floor and stepping out of them, shaking his hips so the way-too mini red plaid skirt he had folded up underneath his pants could drape properly, not even covering to the bottom of his ass. Both of Shiro’s eyebrows raise his mouth falling into a perfect “O” as he takes in the sight of Keith before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pre-Kerberos shieth.

The door opened and closed so swiftly and silently that Shiro wouldn’t have noticed if not for the light shining in from the hallway. He glanced up from his computer, fingers stopped over the keys to look around the dark office until his eyes rested on the body standing in the even darker shadows. “Keith.” He smiled easily knowing who it was from the dark silhouette. “You don’t have detention today, you know that. So why are you here?” 

Keith slipped out of the shadows, pushing his hair behind his left ear with a sly look over the desk at the man in front of him. “Well, you see Sir. I was hoping we could discuss my grades.” A confident smile crept onto his face as he unbuttoned his coat revealing the white button up shirt underneath. It wasn’t even buttoned, just tied in a knot above his waist.. “I was hoping you might have some… extra credit that I can do.” 

Shiro sighed, rolling his eyes as he pushed the keyboard back on the desk to lean on it, one arm laying across the desk tapping while the other held chin. “Keith you’ve got the highest grades in all of the garrison… Plus I have nothing to do with your grades.”

Keith sighed dramatically, propping a hand on his hip, smile faltering into a annoyed frown. “Shiro… I’m trying to seduce you. Are you going to play along with this teacher student role play or should I just put my coat back on and leave?” 

Shiro’s eyes widened, then closed as he burst into a fit of laughter. Gasping for breath and letting out a few snorts as he tried to calm himself down enough to speak. “Oh my god Keith. Are you kidding me with this right now? How can you role play teacher student when in a way we ARE teacher and student.” He burst into another fit of laughter, wiping the tears escaping from the corner of his eyes. 

Keith’s face was bright red, his jaw open as he stared wide eyed at Shiro hunched over at the desk smacking a hand against the hard wood top. “Fine!” He snaps his jaw shut and grabs his coat. “I was TRYING to make your busy day more fun but just forget it.” He turned towards the door stuffing his arms angrily back into his coat, fingers moving to the buttons. “I’ll see you in detention, Mr. Shirogane.”

The laughter stopped. “Keith.” Shiro pushed himself off the desk and narrowed his eyes at the retreating boy. “I didn’t give you permission to leave.” 

Keith turned an angry glare back at him. “I don’t need your permis-oh…” Keith swallowed around the lump in his throat as he watched Shiro slowly unbuttoning his own shirt, leaning back in the office chair, eyebrow raised up at him. 

“I believe we were going to work on your extra curricular activities, Mr. Kogane.” Shiro looked up, the gray of his eyes meeting with the near-purple of Keith’s, he raised an eyebrow. “Unless of course, you’d like to quit?” 

“Hell no!” Keith tried to yank his coat off getting tangled in the sleeves and fighting with it for much too long to be sexy, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks as he finally escaped it and looked triumphantly up at Shiro. Keith watched as he fought back another fit of laughter and took a deep breath to keep his face straight. 

The corner of Shiro’s lips quirks up and he waits in silence for Keith to make whatever move he’d planned. Not being one to disappoint Keith unbuttoned his pants shoving them down to the floor and stepping out of them, shaking his hips so the way-too mini red plaid skirt he had folded up underneath his pants could drape properly, not even covering to the bottom of his ass. Both of Shiro’s eyebrows raise his mouth falling into a perfect “O” as he takes in the sight of Keith before him. Keith moves around the dest, sliding himself between the desk and Shiro, looking down at him with an attempt at a confident smile, only broken by the blush taking up most of his face and neck. 

“Wow.” Shiro’s tongue darts out to lick his lips as he reaches his hands up, wrapping them around Keith’s bare thighs slowly rubbing them up them. “Did you shave your legs?”

“I see how much you enjoy them Sir, I thought it would make you happy.” Keith’s blush is slowly fading as the hands move torturously slow up to the hem of his skirt. “I picked my underwear with you in mind too.” 

Shiro’s eyes darted up to meet with Keith’s then down to the skirt. His hands moved up much faster, pushing the strip of cloth out of his way to take in the purple lace thong underneath. “Thank you god, for this gift you have given me.” Keith chuckles, his hands moving to place one on Shiro’s shoulder and lacing the other through his black hair. 

Leaning forward Shiro pressed his mouth to the delicate fabric sucking on the hardening part underneath. He presses the flat of his tongue against it and drags up pulling a groan from the boy above him. He noses against the damp material and the hardened length awkwardly tenting it, taking a deep breath, practically purring at the smell of Keith. His hands move to Keith’s ass, pulling him forward into his waiting mouth, making the press of the lace even more strained as he mouthed at the length of flesh under it. 

Keith squirms, his mind at war on if it wants him to buck forward into the delicious heat, or retreat from the near-painful strain of the lace against his sensitive skin. He’s saved from having to make a decision as Shiro pulls away, moving to suck a mark on his hip just above the skirt, then with a satisfied nod putting another on the other hip to mirror the first. His hands wander, one moving up to spread across Keith’s lower back and the other pulling the string of fabric aside to dip into his crack. His eyes widen when he feels his fingers slide easily on the slicked skin stopping when it hit something hard. 

“Keith…” Keith can barely keep the smug grin off his face as he looks down at Shiro who stares at his belly button like he can see through it and to the area that’s suddenly got his undivided attention. “Is this a plug? When did you get a plug Keith?”

“I’m sorry Sir, I’ve been a bad student. I broke the rules and snuck out to buy it just for you. I understand if you have to punish me.” Keith put on his guiltiest face as Shiro finally looked up at him a grin splitting his face as he stands up. Keith gives his best attempt at a doe-eyed look up at Shiro until he finally folds leaning down to press their lips together in a deep kiss, tongues twisting together in their own intimate dance. 

Shiro grabs the bit of the plug that’s sticking out of Keith and slowly pulls on it, swallowing down Keith’s groans at the sudden movement in his already sensitive hole. He sets the plug on the desk, not even bothering when it rolls off onto the floor, his hand already moving back to press into the opening it was hiding. His fingers pressed in easy causing Keith to shudder, still feeling the pulses of pleasure from his over enthusiastic job he did opening himself up for the plug before he left his room. 

Satisfied with the spread of his fingers Shiro pulled them out moving both hands to lift Keith up and set him on the desk stepping forward to keep their bodies pressed tightly together. He pulled from the kiss, panting, and nuzzled into Keith’s exposed neck. “Please tell me you brought the lube.” Keith snickers reaching into the pocket of his shirt to pull out the small bottle. He sets it on the desk beside him and moves to unhook Shiro’s pants quickly freeing his cock from the slightly damp confines of his underwear. 

“Excited?” He chuckled grabbing the lube back up and pouring some in his hand. He rubbed along the length coating it quickly in the warming lube, swirling his thumb along the head before finally pulling his hands away. “I’m ready for my lesson, Sir.” Shiro’s cock visibly twitched. With little care to the items on the desk Shiro shoved Keith down pulling his legs up to wrap around his own waist and lining himself up. He pushed in slowly, keeping an eye on Keith’s face for any signs of discomfort, giving a satisfied hum when his hips pressed against Keith’s ass. 

“God you’re perfect.” He leans over the desk himself for another passionate kiss pulling slowly out as their lips press together. He pushes back in fast, sending stuff flying off the desk from the jerk if Keith’s body. The pace is quickly set to quick, hard thrusts, Keith’s arms wrapped around Shiro’s shoulders as he moans into his ear. Shiro giving his own more breathy moans back as they move together. It doesn’t last long, Keith having been over eager in his prep leaving him buzzing for release from the start. And Shiro just having a weakness for Keith in a miniskirt and thong. 

Shiro got off first, thrusting through his orgasm as best he could. Feeling the twitch of Shiro getting off inside of him Keith reached down to pump himself the few times it took to cause his own satisfying release on his own chest and the shirt still barely tied between them. 

They took a few minutes to calm themselves down, Shiro slowly pulling out and stepping back to look af Keith in front of him. Keith grinned, mischief crossing his face as he felt the slow trickle of lube and Shiro’s cum dripping out of hum onto the desk below. “Hey Shiro, you know what the best part of all of this is?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Hm?”

“You just fucked me in Iverson’s office.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and Kudos fuel me!
> 
> If you have any suggestions on something you’d like me to write feel free to submit to my tumblr SuccubustyKisses. If i like the prompt i’ll write it! I’m open to almost any pairing.


End file.
